An Assassin's Sin
by cokwhip15
Summary: Follow the legendary assassin of the 12 peaks as he struggles with his own sins and the ever changing world around him.


**So this is my first crack back at it. It's based heavily on the Legend of Drizzit series early on but strays into its own story eventually. While my Blair Smith is my oc, Dove Falconhand, Roddy McGristle, Drizzit and the majority of others are canon characters and in no way shape or form do I own her or any other canon characters. That's it and I hope you enjoy!**

Now why would I be concerned, ?" I asked, sloshing my beer in the bottom of my mug.

"Because there's a Drow about!" The middle aged farmer glared as he snatched the mug back. I sighed, unhappy I couldn't finish my drink.

"Yeah and?" That seemed to stomp the old fool as I took my pipe out of my pocket. I rolled it over in my hand, exaiming the carved landscape of a mountain. My home.

" ," I began as other people bustled around me in the tavern of Maldobar. "While it's true I'm an assassin, I have a code. And that code pertains to me not taking action against an individual who hasn't down anything that I see as outside the law."

I signalled to the bartender to bring me a match for my pipe. He nodded and reached behind on the shelf.

"Blair, I'm begging you! Get him before he gets us!" hollered as he grabbed my tunic in a fit of frustration.

In a flash, the tip of my dagger was pressed against his stomach as I felt the old farmer tense up. I put my mouth next to his ear, sweat running off his neck.

"You, sir, are treading dangerously close to overstepping the line of my code. Let go of me and I'll continue to do my job. Don't and...well Connor will be the man of the house sooner than need be."

nodded slowly as he let go of my tunic. He had almost ruffled the collar. I watched as he left and the bartender set the match down next to me.

"Not bein too rough on ol' , are ye?" I looked up to see the town trapper and, in my case, nuisance Roddy McGristle. He looked different though. He had a nasty scar on his face and was missing an ear.

"What's it to you?" I countered. "What happened to you? Dog confuse your face for a leg of pig?"

The big man scowled, fresh scar wrinkling. "A damned Drow that's what! Took me face and one of me dogs!"

"And the Drow...he attacked you I presume?" I questioned as Roddy ordered a beer quite nosily.

"I don't sit around like you would! I attack first!" He yelled before gulping his drink nosily.

Typical townspeople. When you can't get the right man for the job, you send the closest thing. Don't get me wrong, Roddy McGristle is an excellent tracker and trapper. Just not a fighter.

"Well, I suppose I better have a crack at it tomorrow. Give the old dark elf a run for his money." I heard Roddy nearly choke on his drink.

"You? Even with those special chains of yours, ya can't beat a Drow!" The fiery red head told me as I rolled my eyes.

"We'll just have to see about that, won't we?" Snatching up the match, I had had enough of Roddy McGristle for tonight.

I tossed a coin on the counter and stood, listening to McGristle start yacking to another person. "Keep the change."

Leaving the tavern, I wandered outside in the growing night. Time for my nightly routine.

I struck the mat against the building, bright flame enveloping the stick as I lit my pipe and placed it in my mouth.

The sensation soothed me as I blew a long puff of smoke out and it wafted up in the starry night.

People constantly entered and left, leaving me outside by the door. I cared not for the patrons of the bar. Or at least, I thought I didn't.

"Room for two out here?" I glanced to my left to see a lady lean on railing of the deck. She had long silvery hair but didn't seem like a maiden to me. She wore an armored breast plate and the rest of her was concealed by a brown tunic.

"Go crazy." Taking a long drag of my pipe, I blew a couple smoke rings from my lips. I never did get tired of it.

"Normally, a man would be all over someone like me in a place like this." She smirked as I turned my head at her.

"I'm not from here." I told her straightly as she seemed to smile more at this.

"I know. You're Blair Smith, Assassin of the 12 Peaks, aren't you?" She grinned as I flicked ash from my pipe.

Straighting my overcoat, I brought myself to focus on her completely. "Why do you ask?"

Shrugging, she walks closer. "Just heard your name around...alot. Any reason you're in a place like this?"

"Look is there a point to this conversation? Just who are you anyway?" I asked, finally wanting to know who this lady was.

"Dove Falconhand." That name made my head shoot up. "Know me now?"

"The ranger Dove Falconhand?" She nodded. "I could guess you're here the same reason I am I guess?"

"The Drow." She told me as I nodded. "It brings in much...excitement when a creature like that is seen."

"I never did see one." I admitted. "You don't see a whole lot in 12 Peaks however."

A slew of drunken towns men left the tavern at that time, laughing and singing with each other. How I remembered those days.

"Nor have I." She agreed before looking at my black attire. " , I've never seen your...tricks. May I-"

I stopped her by raising my hand. "Mistress Falconhand, to the town, I'm . To someone of your stature, I'm just Blair. And only if you allow me to accompany you when it is time to depart town."

"It's a deal." Dove grinned as I opened my hands and a dagger slid down each of my sleeves. I threw them forward only for a strong chain to pull them back as I caught them again. I threw one out as I whirled it around by the chain. It spun high above me as I flicked the other out and did the same before bringing them both back in.

"I've never seem such a simple, yet effective weapon. Daggers on a chain." She sighed as the daggers slid back down my sleeves.

"Is it truly what lore tells it to be?" I ask as she walks closer to me. For once, I start to sweat. Dove Falconhand is a very beautiful woman and I would hate to disappoint someone like that with what is suppose to be legendary.

"It truly is." She smiles. "Do you have a place to stay tonight? Someone out of the weather if we get any?"

I sighed. "Unfortunately not. The villagers could not provide me with a room. They said their Inn was fully booked."

"I have a spare sleeping roll in my room. Come join me and perhaps we can be friends before our journey." I had to admit, I was starting to like this woman.

"Well, I can't turn down an offer like that! Lead on, noble Falconhand." She rolled her eyes as she led me towards the Inn.

The room was very simple with a small window and a large square floor. But there was a huge fire place on the back wall as I walked around the room.

"I like it." I told her approvingly as a yawn escaped my mouth. "Oh pardon me!"

"It's alright." She assured with a smile. "We both to sleep I guess." The bed rolls were already laid down as I unfastened the buckle on my jerkin. I took it off and held it out to admire the black leather lined with red along the seems of the coat and hood.

"So thats how it works. I never would have thought..." I heard Dove say from behind me as I sighed and closed my eyes. I knew what she was looking at. The links of chain that came out from my skin and went back in after a short sagging piece.

I turned to her. "What of it then? Shall you shun me from the room because of the sin I bear? Because for every wrong doing I commit another link is added? Because I use this sin as a weapon against those I see as sinful?"

She looked at me with emerald eyes in the dark room. Her head bowed in sorrow and respect.

"Apologies . I just never expected it to be so deeply rooted as that." Dove said in a low voice. "But I know your pain."

There want anything else that needed to be said. I never asked what her pain was and she never asked anything more of me. There was only a nod of understanding as we prepared for rest.

Without warning, the door was flung open and the innkeeper burst in. He was a pudgy man with receding hairline whose clothes seemed to tight for his body. It was already late at night and I questioned why he would barge into our room. I got my answer pretty quick.

"The Drow has struck! The Thistledowns are dead!" He cried between gasps for air as Dove and I exchanged looks of horror and shock. I rushed to get my outer clothes back on as Dove quickly did the same and we rushed out into the now bloody night.


End file.
